De la luz a la oscuridad
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Cuando se ha perdido la luz y la oscuridad ha ganado un nuevo camino se debe iniciar Wyatt y el resto de los Halliwell van a emprender ese camino Secuela de "De regreso a casa"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 El camino del dolor 1 era parte

Notas de la autora esta es una de las historias-(la otra la publico AnnaHalliwell)- que siguen a De regreso a casa

Aquí menos tres de las niñas, Chris, Rose y Pam mueren dejando a la familia Halliwell rota y en busca de venganza y a Wyatt a cargo de las niñas.

Wyatt POV

Lo había sentido esta noche, cuando todo comenzó yo lo había sentido, mi hermano estaba con su esposa con su "lucecita" y sus hijas habíamos hablado a través de nuestro lazo mental y me dijo lo feliz que estaba, hablamos por horas.

Toda nuestra familia estaba bien, ya no era como antes, estábamos unidos, éramos felices mi mamá y papá siendo abuelos y mis tías malcriando a las niñas, mi mamá y mis tías recuperando mas de su relación, mis primos uniéndose como familia pero el ser que más me importaba a mi, estaba feliz, yo amaba a todos pero era mi hermanito quien tenía gran parte de mi corazón, y saber que en Rose había encontrado algo de paz, y mucha felicidad y lo más importante amor, me llenaba de alegría, por ellos yo pensé que si era posible para un Halliwell tener un final feliz, por que mi hermano lo había tenido, por que el era feliz, todos ahora creíamos que también podríamos serlo.

Por eso cuando comencé a sentir el terror a través de nuestro lazo es que me volví loco, estaba en una cita con Sandy una chica de la facultad estábamos mirando una película cuando comencé a sentir rabia y después miedo, solamente me tomo un minuto saber que mi hermano estaba en problemas, salí como un rayo del cine y orbite a la casa llame a mis padres a los gritos diciendo lo que había sentido, recuerdo haberle dicho que juntaran a todos y me siguieran a la casa de mi hermano, que me vieran ahí.

Estoy mirando a las niñas dormir abrazadas y tengo a la pequeña Piper en mis brazos no quiero tenerlas fuera de mi vista ni un minuto y no solamente por que no sé si alguien querrá acabar lo que esta noche iniciaron sino que no quiero estar solo, lo que vi al llegar allí es por lo que me niego a tenerlas fuera de mi vista.

Rose estaba con Pam, ambas estaban muertas, Rose parecía que había tratado de escudarla pero no había podido, ambas tenían por lo menos cinco flechas de luces negras en el cuerpo, mi sobrina estaba muerta, mi cuñada también, había sido una batalla terrible, había cenizas de demonios por todos lados, al orbitar mi familia sentí como alguien ahogaba un grito, mi madre cayó en los brazos de papá mis tías no estaban mejor, todos estábamos en modo de combate, seguíamos buscando a mi hermano, la casa era un verdadero desastre, todo estaba arruinado, quería tener esperanza pero sabía que estábamos por descubrir lo peor, sabía en el fondo de mi, que Chris estaba muriendo, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, llegamos al cuarto de la pequeña y vi que nada había.

"_tenemos que seguir buscando" _dije en un oscuro grito

Fui hasta el cuarto de mi hermano y su lucecita, estaba mágicamente cerrado, mi hermano era un brujo extremadamente poderoso y yo entendí que si ese cuarto estaba cerrado allí encontraríamos respuestas.

"_lo cerrado mágicamente _

_Abre inmediatamente"_

Y la puerta abrió, mi hermano apenas respiraba, little P, Pay y la bebé Piper estaban cerca de él.

"_Chris hermano" _traté de curarlo, pero el brillo no salía.

"_Wyatt, cuida a las niñas, nosotros, Rose, Pam, yo lo intente, eran demasiados"_

"_no, tu lo harás, todos vamos a cuidarte y te pondrás bien"_

"_pensé que el final feliz era posible y por un momento lo tuve, haz que mis niñas lo tengan Wy, te quiero"_

"_no, tu no te mueres, Chris tus hijas te necesitan, tu familia te necesita, yo te necesito hermano…"_

"_lo siento Wy, ten cuidado aún esta vivo, te a…m…o" _Y con eso Christopher Perry Halliwell cerró sus ojos.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _Todos estaban silentes nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, de repente Wyatt giró su cabeza y vio a sus dos sobrinas más grandes sosteniendo a su hermana pequeña.

Todos estaban mirando a las niñas, todos sabían que una pesadilla acababa de comenzar, ellos estaban en el camino al dolor.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 El camino al dolor 2

Notas de la autora

Gracias AnnaHalliwell, Vane-Chan6, HalliwellMB por sus review.

_Última vez_

"_pensé que el final feliz era posible y por un momento lo tuve, haz que mis niñas lo tengan Wy, te quiero"_

"_no, tu no te mueres, Chris tus hijas te necesitan, tu familia te necesita, yo te necesito hermano…"_

"_lo siento Wy, ten cuidado aún esta vivo, te a…m…o" Y con eso Christopher Perry Halliwell cerró sus ojos._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Todos estaban silentes nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, de repente Wyatt giró su cabeza y vio a sus dos sobrinas más grandes sosteniendo a su hermana pequeña._

_Todos estaban mirando a las niñas, todos sabían que una pesadilla acababa de comenzar, ellos estaban en el camino al dolor_

Phoebe POV

No entiendo, no quiero entender nada, demasiado dolor, ¿Estará maldita nuestra familia? Estoy viendo a mi sobrino ver como sus sobrinas duermen, acabamos de terminar con la policía, llamamos a Darryl para que nos ayude, tuvimos que usar hechizos, nuestra magia para hacer que la muerte de mi sobrino, su esposa y una de sus hijas fuera "normal" usamos magia para cubrir nuestro secreto.

Nuestra línea, nuestro linaje siempre ha peleado por la luz, proteger a los inocentes he sido nuestro lema, siempre en el camino correcto, siempre anteponiendo a los demás antes de nosotros, antes de nuestra familia, nuestro "llamado", hemos superado por ese maldito bien mayor, la muerte de nuestra madre, de nuestra abuela, de Andy, de nuestra hermana Prue, la de Kyle, la del Chris del futuro.

Hemos superado traiciones como las de Cole, hemos salido adelante por que entendíamos que éramos las protectoras de la humanidad, la luz siempre fue nuestra opción, nunca la oscuridad de la venganza fue algo que contempláramos, hasta hoy, la muerte de Chris, Rose y Pam cambió todo, ahora la luz ya no nos importa, se han metido con nuestro bebé, por que si bien todas tenemos hijos, el era especial, el era nuestro bebé, alguien con un corazón tan grande que encontraba la habilidad de poder perdonar sinceramente, sin rencor, alguien con un alma tan pura que brillaba a través de sus ojos, alguien que amaba con libertad, era el bebé de mi hermana, el hermanito menor de mi sobrino, el papá de mis sobrinas nietas, el sobrino-hijo de mi hermanita, mi sobrino el primo de mis hijos y de los hijos de mi hermana, el protector, cambio todo, la luz ahora no es algo que busquemos, lo que los demonios han tratado por años alguien lo consiguió en un par de malditas horas, la oscuridad ahora nos apele, la muerte de Chris y su familia ha conseguido hacernos ver que no podemos traer luz a tanta oscuridad así que haremos que teman a la oscuridad que han plantado en nuestra familia, haremos que entiendan las consecuencias de lo que han hecho, traeremos el terror, el dolor, que ellos nos dieron superiores, el bien mayor al maldito demonio, esto es personal, nunca sabrán que fue lo que los ataco, jamás debieron haber despertado a las sombras de nuestra familia, a nuestros demonios, jamás debieron haberse metido con el corazón de los Halliwell.

Antes solía odiar la oscuridad, como se ve que han cambiado las cosas que ahora la bendigo, ahora la acepto.

Coop, mi amado Coop el padre de mis hijas, me ve, ve a mis hermanas a mis cuñados y sabe que algo ha cambiado, pero no sabe hasta que punto, no sabe que los demonios que teníamos bien atados en el fondo de nuestras almas han sido desencadenados, mis hijas me miran y saben que algo va a pasar que la muerte de Chris no va a quedar así, lo que amadas niñas no saben es que no va a haber una búsqueda del demonio para eliminarlo, OH no, llevaremos el infierno al infierno, haremos que tiemblen al escuchar el apellido Halliwell, mataremos a todos, sin piedad, sin contemplaciones, hasta encontrar al asesino de Chris y su familia, y una vez que lo tengamos le traeremos el infierno, lo quebraremos de tal manera que deseara que lo eliminemos, pero eso pasara solamente después de que conozca a quien mato.

Bendigo y recibo la oscuridad que ahora ahí en mi alma.

Veo a mi amado sobrino ver dormir a las pequeñas mientras tiene a la pequeña Piper Rose en sus brazos y se que el piensa lo mismo.

Veo a mi hermana discutir con mi madre y mi abuela acerca de que la venganza no es el curso a seguir, que nuestro destino como familia es más grande, me acerco al libro y digo el hechizo que las manda de vuelta al reino de los muertos, nadie dice nada, todos sabemos que nada de lo que digan nos hará cambiar de idea.

Coop trae lo necesario a la casa de Piper para que nos quedemos ahí, Wyatt en lo poco de su lucidez hace un hechizo que agranda la casa, las niñas siguen durmiendo.

Estamos todos viéndonos, sabiendo que mañana será un día maldito por que mañana deberemos despedirnos de Chris de Rose y de la pequeña Pam.

Pero todos sabemos que una vez que acabe eso, la guerra comenzara, y Phoebe no podía esperar.

La luz había fallado era hora de traer a la oscuridad.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Paige POV

Notas de la Autora

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus review y si se que soy algo mala por haber matado a Chris pero como les comente a algunas personas mis musas están en sus partes mas oscuras y si les digo la verdad me gusta que estén allí.

_Última vez_

_Pero todos sabemos que una vez que acabe eso, la guerra comenzara, y Phoebe no podía esperar._

_La luz había fallado era hora de traer a la oscuridad._

Paige POV

Estoy sentada junto a mi amado esposo Henry, pero no puedo reaccionar, el ha muerto, mi bebé, por que será hijo de mi hermana pero en cierta forma es mi bebé, así como lo es de Phoebe pero más mío, Henry trata de decirme que todo saldrá bien, mi amado esposo en su dolor trata de decirme que estaremos bien, que vamos a salir adelante y me cuesta mucho no reírme en su cara, ¿Realmente creerá que todo saldrá bien? ¿Es inocencia o estupidez? Sea lo que sea le impide ver que nada estará bien, Chris ha muerto, algún maldito demonio mató a Chris, Rose y a Pam.

Me veo los brazos y los siento vacíos, pareciera que fue ayer que mi hermana puso en mis brazos a bebé Chris, yo que estaba partida por la muerte del Chris del futuro vi en esos hermosos y pequeñitos ojos verdes la esperanza de que esta vez tal vez pudiera tener otro final, vi después como un joven Chris ponía en estos mismos brazos a su pequeña, aquella que acababa de llegar a este mundo fruto de un amor legendario como el que Bianca y Chris compartieron, esas dos criaturas esos dos seres que tenían con ellos una parte de mi alma, ya no están, tengo que ser testigo otra vez ante la maldita muerte llevándose a Chris pero esta vez sabiendo que ya no tendré otra oportunidad que no hay otro Chris para que yo pueda amar como amé a mi sobrino.

Mi sobrino y parte de su familia están muertos, y mi esposo cree que estaremos bien.

Nada nunca más estará bien, Chris era lo que sostenía a nuestra familia, estoy viendo a mis hermanas, a sus esposos, a mi esposo, a mis sobrinos, sobrinas, a mis hijos, y se que nada estará bien.

Veo a mi sobrino Wyatt aferrarse al bebé, como si tuviera miedo de que algo pudiera pasar, veo a mi hermana Phoebe cerrar el libro de las sombras tras observar la pelea de Piper con la abuela y mamá.

¿Son tan estupidas que realmente creen que podrán convencernos de seguir en el camino correcto, cualquiera sea la maldita cosa que eso sea?

Mi cuerpo grita venganza, una sed de violencia se ha despertado en mí que casi ni yo puedo reconocerme, mis manos arden, mi cuerpo vibra por la pelea que se avecina, el camino del bien puede irse al maldito infierno por lo que a mi me importa, los inocentes, el mundo al diablo, jodieron a quien no debieron siquiera considerar, y ahora pagaran.

Amo a mi esposo, amo a mis hijos pero nada se interpondrá en mi camino, en nuestro camino, puedo ver en los ojos de mis hermanas la misma oscuridad que ahora saboreo, puedo verla en los ojos de mi sobrino y de mi cuñado.

Puedo ver que mis sobrinas y mis hijos están viendo como todo cambia en nuestra familia, puedo ver en sus ojos que están acorralados y sé que debo liberarlos, sé lo que como madre debo hacer, pero apenas puedo moverme, me duele el corazón, me duele la falta de una parte de el, no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para amar a mis hijos, Henry los amará, yo no puedo, es demasiado el odio que siento, la oscuridad que solía tener enterrada bien dentro mío y que ahora reina libre escudada por el gran dolor que siento hace me amar sea doloroso.

"_Henry, toma a las gemelas y a Junior y sácalos de aquí"_

"_Paige, amor todo va a estar bien"_

"_nada va a estar bien, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que saques a nuestros hijos de aquí, es lo único que tengo para pedirte amor, que te lleves a los niños y que no mires para atrás"_

"_no, Paige lo que sea que tenga que pasar"_

"_tú no estarás aquí para verlo, eres una luz blanca, el único padre que le queda a nuestros hijos"_

"_no digas eso tú…"_

"_yo no puedo, te amo, encontrarte en mi mundo fue la verdadera magia, pero ahora ni siquiera ese amor puede sostenerme, han suelto a los demonios que todas teníamos dentro, nos han roto, han tocado al corazón de los Halliwell y eso no va a quedarse así, la guerra esta cerca, y no habrá treguas, por que esta vez el maldito bien mayor y quien se interponga entre el asesino de Chris y nosotras se ira al infierno, y no te quiero ahí, te amo Henry, por eso quiero que te lleves a las gemelas y a Junior y te vayas"_

"_Paige"_

"_Henry no hay nada que me digas que hará que cambié de idea, era mi bebé, y ya no esta, yo amaba a mi sobrino con mi alma y ya no esta, y mi alma y mi corazón están rotos en tantas piezas que no se si la vida me alcance para componerlo, pero te amo, y amo a nuestros hijos, por eso vete."_

Las gemelas y Junior habían escuchado a sus padres.

"_ellas se irán con papá yo me quedo"_

"_Henry Jr se irán todos"_

"_no mamá yo me quedo, Chris era mi primo, mas que eso, era mi hermano mayor, y yo me quedo, nada puedes decirme, sé lo que estoy haciendo"_

"_no puedo permitirte eso amor, eres una luz que no puede ser apagada"_

"_es que no entienden que con la muerte de Chris han apagado todas nuestras luces, yo me quedo mamá"_

"_esta bien" _

Paige besó a sus hijas por lo que ella sabía era la última vez, beso a su esposo, así como Phoebe beso a sus dos hijas menores, y a Coop, quedando su hija mayor Prue a su lado, así tanto el luz blanca como el cupido, salieron de la vida de las dos hechiceras, llevándose con ellos a sus hijas.

Henry Jr y Prue sabían que era lo que acababan de hacer, pero ya nada importaba, los cuatro Halliwell subieron a ver a Piper Halliwell y a su esposo e hijo para empezar a planear lo que sería la venganza de los Halliwell.

Continuara …


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Leo POV

Notas de la autora

Gracias a todas las que dejaron una review en esta historia

_Última vez_

_Henry Jr y Prue sabían que era lo que acababan de hacer, pero ya nada importaba, los cuatro Halliwell subieron a ver a Piper Halliwell y a su esposo e hijo para empezar a planear lo que sería la venganza de los Halliwell._

Leo estaba sentado mirando el cielo, le parecía que era un insulto que estuviera tan estrellado, tan brilloso, quería moverse, tratar de ayudar a su esposa, de ayudar a su hijo con sus nietas, pero nada podía hacer, era como si alguien le hubiese sacado la energía del cuerpo, como si alguien le hubiese succionado la fuerza de su alma.

Leo siempre había sido un hombre pacifico desde que nació hasta el día de su muerte en la guerra, desde que se había convertido en luz blanca y hasta el día en el cual se caso con el amor de su vida Piper Halliwell, siempre había creído que siguiendo el camino de la luz todo estaría bien, que allí siempre encontrarían una solución, pocas veces se ánimo a perder esa fe, muy pocas las más recientes hace 23 años cuando Gideon mató a al Chris que había venido a salvar a su hermano, y ahora hoy, Leo que era un superior, sentía en su cuerpo una rabia que lo estaba consumiendo alguien había matado a su bebé, alguien había matado a una parte de su alma y Leo no podía respirar, su bebé su hijo ya no estaba, Chris había sido asesinado y Leo quería seguirlo, quería irse con su bebé, con su hijo.

Si bien Wyatt era el más parecido a el, Chris era su bebé, el haber sabido que había sido un mal padre para aquel Chris que había venido del futuro hizo que Leo siempre estuviera pendiente de su tesoro con los ojos de esmeraldas.

Leo amaba a Chris, y cuando paso lo que paso con Piper y Phoebe una parte de él jamás perdono a su esposa y a su cuñada pero todo cambio su hijo volvió a casa y con el trajo a su familia, y todos eran felices, y los Halliwell tenían un final feliz, el quien mas lo merecía tenía un final feliz con la mujer que amaba, y estaba empezando a enmendar su corazón hasta que alguien decidió que era hora de que su bebé cerrara los ojos para siempre.

Ahora lo único que Leo sentía era una furia negra, el estaba vacío, alguien se había llevado a su bebé, alguien se había llevado a una parte de su alma y ahora Leo solamente quería vengarse, sabía que la oscuridad había ganado ya nada más que la venganza cabía en su alma, el mal había logrado transformar a un hombre pacífico en alguien sediento de sangre, las reglas y el bien común, ya no eran importantes para el ahora lo único importante era cazar y eliminar a quien ataco a la familia, al pensar así el superior rió, sus pensamientos parecían sacado de una mala película de mafiosos, ojo por ojo, pero era verdad de ser necesario estaban dispuestos a eliminar el maldito inframundo.

Seguía mirando el cielo, sus ojos verde agua, tan iguales a los de su hijo se oscurecieron transformándose en dos esmeraldas, todo el cuerpo de Leo exigía venganza, retaliación, golpe por golpe.

Todos caerían, nadie que estuviera ligado a la muerte de su bebé saldría con vida, era hora de que todo el mundo entendiera que NADIE estaba a salvo de la ira de los Halliwell, ellos habían cometido un error y era hora de que enfrentaran las consecuencias.

El grito de ira de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo llevo junto a ella, era hora de la venganza, era hora de la oscuridad, era hora de la muerte, era la hora de la justicia al estilo Halliwell, y nadie estaba a salvo.

Nadie.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Disculpen por haberme demorado tanto es que la vida se ha metido en el medio, ahora estoy en mi casa batallando una neumonía por lo que tengo tiempo para escribir._

_No prometo mucho ya que aún no se muy bien para donde quiero que esta historia vaya pero trataré de no demorarme mucho._

_Saludos Agus_

_Jazmingirl_


End file.
